Joey Rooney
Joseph Gilligan "Joey" Rooney is one of the main characters from the Disney Channel show Liv & Maddie. He is the younger brother of Liv and Maddie and the older brother of Parker, making him the middle child of the family. Joey is portrayed by Joey Bragg. Personality Joey Rooney is kind, despite that he is selfish at times. It seems that he is one of the clowns of the family who makes everyone laugh. History He is the third out of four children of the Rooney family and is the oldest brother in the Rooney family. He seems to be a bit adventurous, a trait he shares with Parker. Since Liv has moved back to Wisconsin, he has been lacking attention from his parents due to the quarreling between the twins. He and his little brother take advantage of the situation and build themselves a "bro cave". Appearance Joey has brown eyes and hair and wears black-rimmed glasses. He usually dresses in casual, geek-chic clothes. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Joey is a huge gamer and is always playing video games (first seen in "Sleep-A-Rooney"). It is shown that he is pretty good at playing video games and has a lot of knowledge about them as he even makes references to video games when speaking regularly. Weaknesses Joey's huge weakness is talking to girls. Joey gets very flustered around girls and does not know the right things to say. This is first seen in "Kang-A-Rooney" when Joey struggles with talking to girls and needs the help of Liv and Maddie. Relationships Family Parker Rooney (Brother) Parker and Joey are best friends. They get along well with each other. Liv Rooney (Sister) Liv and Joey are brother and sister and like to tease each other. Joey once exposed a secret about Liv pretending to be Maddie when Liv thought she got away with it but they seem to get along despite them teasing each other. Maddie Rooney (Sister) Even though Maddie and Joey do not interact much in the show, in "Twin-A-Rooney", Maddie freaked out when Joey (and Parker) we're eating the dip that was meant for Liv. Karen Rooney (Mother) In "Twin-A-Rooney", Karen didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, she only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. In "Team-A-Rooney", Joey (and Parker) we're hiding a secret from Karen which was about Parker letting spiders out which ended up on Karen's back. Pete Rooney (Father) In "Twin-A-Rooney", Pete didn't pay much attention to Joey (and Parker) because of Liv returning, he and Karen only found out about Joey (and Parker's) bro cave at the end. Trivia *Joey has the same first name as the actor who portrays him, Joey Bragg. *His full name is revealed to be Joseph in Sweet 16-A-Rooney. He says he went through stages of calling himself Joe, Joey, J-Dog, and ultimately back to Joey. *He wishes he had a twin named Michael. *He wears glasses like his sister Maddie. *He sometimes calls Liv "Hollywood." It is first seen in "Team-A-Rooney". *He tells people he shaves. *Willow is shown to have a sort of obsessive crush on him. *He is in the ninth grade. *Joey works in a mall resturant called "Happy Carrot"; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game on DisneyChannel.com and is seen in the episode, "Steal-A-Rooney". *He was inspired by Wrinkley from the FOX series Tiki Adventures: A Service Team. Category:Liv & Maddie characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Live-action characters Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Lovers